


Winning (But Losing) to You

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [10]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, High School, Hyungki rise, M/M, class president!kihyun, fulfilled request, slacker!hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Kihyun and Hyungwon are school rivals, have been for years. Their feuds have always been a topic of gossip throughout the school, but when the two are pitted against each other for the student body president elections, something happens that neither of them expect...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second request filled by Druekee's and mine budding new project: https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/ where anon asked for an enemies to lovers kiwon fic~
> 
> Visit us anytime to request any fic you'd like~! (You may leave it as anon if it's a bit embarrassing~)
> 
> Also check out our Collections page on AO3! We also accept requests through their, just check out the info to see how ^^* http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MX_Fic_Request_Forum

“Spoiled lanky brat!”

“Disgusting little gremlin!”

Kihyun glares up at the younger male, heaving breaths through clenched teeth. His hands are pressed down against the lunch table. His eyes blaze an irate light. He’s vaguely aware of a gentle hand grasping his arm and attempting at pulling him back, but there’s no way in hell he’s backing down first.

Minhyuk sighs noisily beside Hyungwon, and tugs on his arm to pull him away.

“Come on, Wonnie,” Minhyuk mumbles, “we’ll leave this troll to his lunch.” Kihyun finally tears his gaze away from Hyungwon only long enough to sneer in fake amusement at the same-aged boy, to which the other only rolls his eyes. Hyungwon begrudgingly goes along with his friend, and Kihyun can finally sit down.

The third-year heaves a deep sigh, leaning against Hyunwoo for support. The older merely continues to munch on his carrot sticks, while their two dongsaengs, Jooheon and Changkyun, glance to one another wearily. Kihyun and Hyungwon fighting isn’t anything new, but that doesn’t make it any less tense of a situation to witness firsthand. Changkyun looks around at the surrounding tables, relieved to see the gazes they’d drawn seem to be turning away at last.

“What was that one even about?” Hyunwoo asks genuinely, earning a breathy little chuckle from Kihyun. The brunette straightens up as he shakes his head at his hyung.

“Hell if I know,” Kihyun replies, stabbing the mushy food on his tray with detached interest. He really ought to get into a habit of bringing his own lunches. At least then he’d be guaranteed a decent meal midday. “That lanky bastard just came up to me and started arguing…”

“He was joking around with Minhyuk-hyung,” Changkyun interjects with a pout, “and you were glaring at him, and he noticed and made a comment about you, and then you two started yelling. Like always.” He adds the last part in a grumble, and Kihyun can’t help but feel a little guilty. The maknae is friends with Hyungwon and his gang of miscreants, though Kihyun can never think of why, and the constant fighting between them has always made him incredibly uncomfortable.

“Sorry, Kyunnie,” Kihyun tells him, trying for a small smile. Changkyun’s pout morphs into a little grin of his own after only a moment, and Kihyun’s conscience eases. “I just… I don’t know. He just knows how to push my buttons with the least amount of effort possible.”

“You _let_ him push your buttons,” Hyunwoo points out. Kihyun presses his lips together as he stabs again at his food, his irritation spiking once more as he just thinks of that lanky son of a bitch.

“He’s such a brat,” Kihyun mutters. “Everything gets handed to him on a silver platter because of his looks. He’s never had to work for anything he has. It just… It drives me crazy to know there are _actually_ people that privileged in this world.” Hyunwoo hums in acknowledgment, but doesn’t say anything else. After all, it’s the same thing he’s been saying about Hyungwon ever since they met on the boy’s first day of high school.

Kihyun had been designated from the sophomore class to lead groups of freshmen around after their orientation ceremony. He’d been giving them a tour, showing them all the essentials, when Hyungwon had made himself known to the entire campus. He’d sauntered in hours late to the day, had completely missed orientation and every other important thing of the morning. Girls fawned all over him, making it nearly impossible for Kihyun to regain control of his group… and things only proved to get worse from there.

Throughout their shared years together at this school, the two have clashed every chance they could get. Neither walk away from the encounters quite knowing _why_ they’ve fought, but both walk away feeling beyond angry with the other.

 

Hyungwon scrolls through his Twitter feed during class, pouting slightly at the mundaneness of the day. He absolutely hates being bored, and school is the worst at boring him… or the best… or whatever. It’s partly why he’s always so annoyed. Add that to seeing that fucking troll _every day_ , and you’ve got a very pissed Hyungwon on your hands every afternoon by 3 pm.

Hoseok glances over distractedly, as if not really meaning to look over but his eyes do it anyway. He can’t really blame his eyes. He’s been staring at the formulas on the whiteboard now for the past thirty minutes, working out the example problems along with the teacher, and he could definitely use a break.

The older huffs out a knowing chuckle and merely continues with his work, this being an incredibly typical sight of his dongsaeng in class. God forbid he actually take notes at any point during this class… or any class, for that matter. Not that Hoseok is judging him for it, or anything. He’s actually pretty impressed with the minimal effort his dongsaeng puts in for school. After all, this is one of the tougher school’s in the city… but, that could explain why Kihyun hates him so much.

Kihyun’s always been a try-hard, thus his being the president of the student council ever since he’d begun attending the school, and he absolutely hates seeing underachievers like Hyungwon getting by without having to try.

At least, that’s what Hoseok assumes. Though, he has no idea as to why Hyungwon eggs him on. The boy tends to be pretty non-confrontational, but he completely changes around Kihyun. He becomes immediately defensive, and willfully gets into fight after fight with him… Hoseok is at a complete loss as to why. It’s caused them both to have quite the reputation. The girls at the school have formed teams, dividing the student body into either Hyungwon or Kihyun supporters.

He supposes everyone just has to have someone like that in their lives, who grinds their gears beyond belief. He’s never had someone like that, but he’s definitely not complaining. He’s fine just watching a feud from afar. Besides, it’ll give them all some fun stuff to talk about at their ten-year reunion.

 

Despite scrolling through Twitter, Hyungwon can’t take his mind off his face-off with Kihyun in the cafeteria. He chuckles to himself as he remembers how pissed the shorter had gotten, how his tiny body had begun to literally shake with rage. Even though he absolutely hates how unavoidable seeing the boy every day is, he actually enjoys their sparring matches.

He’ll never admit it, but it’s really the only thing interesting about this lame school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second request filled by Druekee's and mine budding new project: https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/ where anon asked for an enemies to lovers kiwon fic~
> 
> Visit us anytime to request any fic you'd like~! (You may leave it as anon if it's a bit embarrassing~)
> 
> Also check out our Collections page on AO3! We also accept requests through their, just check out the info to see how ^^* http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MX_Fic_Request_Forum

“Hyung, are you going to be running for student body president again?”

Kihyun chuckles over at Changkyun, smiling at his dongsaeng fondly as they walk around the track during gym class. He fiddles with the bottom hem of his uniform shirt, and hums in thought.

“I’m thinking of forming a platform around bettering cafeteria lunches,” he merely responds with, as if the yes or no the younger was wanting was a given. “What do you think? Would you vote for that?”

“I’d vote for you no matter what, hyung~” Changkyun replies sweetly. “You’re the only one I know that could ever handle the job and do it well.” Kihyun coos affectionately at his dongsaeng, and reaches over to squeeze his arm in gratitude.

“Thank you, Kkungie,” he says sincerely, hugging him close. “As always, I appreciate your vote.” Changkyun chuckles at the typical response, sighing heavily as he pats his hyung’s hand. “Wanna come over to be my guinea pig for my first speech?” he asks suddenly, surprising the younger. “I’ll make a snack for you if you do~”

“I’d love to, hyung,” Changkyun chuckles, trying to sound casual, “but I can’t. I uh… I promised to help Hyungwonnie-hyung with his chemistry homework…” Kihyun ‘hmmphs’ under his breath, clearly displeased at the fact the maknae was choosing Hyungwon over him, but he knows it can’t be helped.

“Aw, alright,” he sighs, lilting his voice in disappointment to make his dongsaeng feel at least the tiniest bit guilty. “It can wait till another time, then.” He even drops his grip on the boy’s arm for some added effect

“I’m sorry,” Changkyun quickly throws in, Kihyun’s tactic obviously working better than he’d meant for it to. “I would come if I hadn’t already promised…” Kihyun coos at the younger, looping their arms together as they walk.

“It’s okay, Kkungie,” Kihyun chuckles. “I understand.” Changkyun hums in his throat, and snuggles close to his hyung for comfort, to which the older can’t help but smile.

 

“You’re my favorite dongsaeng,” Hyungwon comments with a tired sigh. He stretches his limbs out with a tired sigh as the younger closes the chemistry textbook with a satisfying snap. Changkyun hums in response, glancing down at his watch. Hyungwon raises a suspicious brow at this, the behavior being unusual for the younger. Changkyun glances up, inadvertently meeting Hyungwon’s gaze, and gives him a sheepish smile.

“Sorry, hyung,” Changkyun chuckles. “Kihyun-hyung just wanted me to help him with his first campaign speech, but I couldn’t because I’d already agreed to help you with chemistry. But, since we’re done early, I just thought I’d check to see if he still needs help.” Hyungwon hums, his gaze flitting up to the ceiling.

“So that troll is running for student body president _again_?” he asks in exasperation. Changkyun nods in affirmation, though it’s very much not necessary. Hyungwon shakes his head, adding, “At this point, he’s going to be in charge his entire high school career…”

“No one’s going to bother running against him,” Changkyun agrees as he pulls out his phone to type out a text. “He’s done a good job so far, and it isn’t like anyone wants to put forth that much effort into running a campaign against him.” He stands then, shoving his phone into his pocket. “I’m gonna go, hyung. Are you sure you don’t need any more help?” Hyungwon chuckles fondly and shakes his head.

“I’m fine,” he assures his dongsaeng. “I’ve got everything I need for the exam.” Changkyun nods, and then gathers up his things and shows himself out. Hyungwon has to stifle a sigh as he glances around the room, wondering just what he should do with himself now. He’d planned to go a few rounds with Changkyun in a new combat game he’d gotten, but now that’s out the window.

 _Stupid gremlin_ , Hyungwon mentally grumbles as he forces himself to stand. _Just because he needs help with another stupid speech to keep his seat of power doesn’t mean he can cut in on my time with the maknae…_ He thinks of all the times this had happened last election. He’d almost had to fight for Changkyun’s attention because Kihyun had been monopolizing him so much… He knows he shouldn’t be jealous, but, dammit, Changkyun is his friend, too.

 _He’d feel just as obligated to help me if I were running for student council_ , he thinks, shuffling out of his room and towards the kitchen in search of food. _Kihyun isn’t special. He just feels like he has to help him, because Kihyun’s his hyung, too._ He can’t help but chuckle at the notion.

 _That’d absolutely kill him with anger_ , he muses, mentally playing out all the different shades of red Kihyun’s face could possibly turn if _he_ were to run for a council position… much less if he were to run for the same position as the older…

 _Now there’s an idea_ , Hyungwon thinks, pausing in his path as the idea fully strikes him. God, would he just love to push Kihyun out of his seat of power, much less be in charge of, well, anything. He’s always thought the school would be much better off with a different mind running things behind the scenes.

The teenager smiles to himself, thinking the idea absolutely insane… but possibly just insane enough to work.

 

“You’re what??” Minhyuk bursts out, drawing about fifty different gazes in the cafeteria the next day. Hoseok chuckles, the vivacious sound of mirth rumbling from deep within his chest. Hyungwon shrugs, plucking up his juice carton with a delicate hand and taking a sip from it.

“I’m running for student body president,” he repeats, his eyes twinkling with an unreadable light. Minhyuk sighs noisily, shaking his head at his dongsaeng.

“You’re really _so_ desperate to face off with Kihyunnie that you’re willing to do that?” Minhyuk demands, albeit not really needing an answer. “God, you two should just screw already and get it over with.” Hoseok and Hyungwon choke on their drinks at this, earning a knowing chuckle from their friend.

“It isn’t like that!” Hyungwon defends, but Minhyuk merely holds up a silencing hand.

“Whatever,” Minhyuk quips, shoving half a slice of greasy pizza into his mouth. “You two are going to end up screwing before the end of the year. Mark. My. Words.” He punctuates each word by waving around the floppy remainder of the slice, earning a justified look of disdain from his dongsaeng.

Though, with that said, Hyungwon couldn’t help the glimmer of hope igniting deep in his gut… even though he’d damn well deny it for all it’s worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second request filled by Druekee's and mine budding new project: https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/ where anon asked for an enemies to lovers kiwon fic~
> 
> Visit us anytime to request any fic you'd like~! (You may leave it as anon if it's a bit embarrassing~)
> 
> Also check out our Collections page on AO3! We also accept requests through their, just check out the info to see how ^^* http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MX_Fic_Request_Forum


	3. Chapter 3

Kihyun hums contentedly as he puts up the last of his posters onto the student bulletin board. He hadn’t expected for the maknae to scramble over to his home the night before after helping that lanky brat with his chemistry, but he’s undeniably grateful that he had. It had helped him iron out his platform and first speech, as well as design these only-slightly-obnoxious posters. Sure, it’s a little early to post them, but it’s never too soon, in his opinion, to start showing people the right thing to do.

He nods in silent affirmation of his own efforts, and begins his journey back down the hall. Now, he only needs to hit the—

 _Speak of the devil_ , Kihyun mentally muses, smirking at seeing Hyungwon a little further off putting up some posters of his own. _Maybe it’s for some convention for freakishly-tall adolescents, or Spoiled Kids R-Us…_ Kihyun can’t help the snarky thoughts that come to him, but he chuckles all the same at them. He passes by Hyungwon, not bothering to say anything to him as he seems to be actually focused on exerting effort for a change, and far be it from him to disrupt that small miracle.

He glances at the poster the taller is currently stapling to the wall as he passes, though… and has to do an immediate doubletake to make sure he isn’t hallucinating.

“ _You’re_ running for student body president??” Kihyun demands, venom practically dripping from his words. He glares defiantly at the younger, indignant rage filling every centimeter of his small body. Hyungwon turns, quirking up a surprised brow at the sudden question. He sneers at seeing who’s speaking to him, though, having anticipated this moment since making his decision.

“Ah, my… _speck_ of an opponent finally bothers to become aware,” he chuckles lowly, an unreadable light licking his dark orbs. Kihyun visibly begins to shake at this, his little hands balling up into fists. Hyungwon’s sneer grows at the reaction, it being exactly what he’d been wanting.

“ _The hell are you playing at_?” Kihyun hisses through his teeth, snarling ever so slightly. It’s all he has to keep from blowing up right then and there at the younger boy. “You do realize this’ll take _actual_ work, right? You can’t just sleep through student council meetings. You have to make decisions, you have to be able to lead a group of people… You can’t do any of that!” Hyungwon feigns a look of hurt, his hand flying up to grasp where his heart is supposed to be.

“You think so little of me, _Kihyunnie_ ,” Hyungwon fires back, unable to hide the smirk that comes on at seeing the older flinch at his nickname being used. “What makes you think I couldn’t handle that? I mean, _you_ do it… How hard could it be?” Kihyun purses his lips, and waves a dismissive hand as logic finally breaks through his initial outrage.

“Whatever,” Kihyun sighs. “Apparently, they let anyone run, but no one in their right minds would vote for you. I’m not worried.” He then turns on his heel and continues on his way, adding over his shoulder, “See you for the debate, brat.”

“It’s a date~!” Hyungwon calls after him, chuckling loudly at the visible ripple that runs through the older at his words.

 _If only he’d have yelled_ , Hyungwon thinks as he watches the older saunter away. _That’d have just been icing on the cake... But, no matter. There’ll be plenty of opportunities for that~_

 

“I _cannot believe_ that arrogant son of a bitch,” Kihyun grumbles at lunch. Changkyun glances at the others, wondering for once if one of them would be able to handle this, but Jooheon and Hyunwoo seem to be effectively ignoring the shorter’s rant for once. He sets his sandwich down in defeat, and turns his full attention to his hyung.

“What’d Hyungwon-hyung do this time?” he asks, doing his best to make his tone as neutral as he can.

“He’s running for student council!” Kihyun bursts out, throwing down his food in dismay. This earns a surprised look from the other two, at long last, and Changkyun makes sure to shoot them both a glare for trying to pawn today’s rant onto him. He’s the maknae, for god’s sake. It shouldn’t be only his responsibility.

“ _Chae_ Hyungwon is running for student council?” Jooheon asks, sounding slightly amused. “You sure?”

“Of course I’m sure!” Kihyun snaps in aggravation. He groans in exasperation, and brings his hands up to wipe at his face. “I saw him putting up his campaign posters with my own eyes…” He pauses to let loose another groan, dropping his hands before adding, “He obviously doesn’t know how much work this sort of position entails. If he wins…”

“But he won’t,” Hyunwoo states simply, stabbing some wilting broccoli with his fork and popping it into his mouth. “You’ve proven yourself to be more than qualified for the position for the past couple years. No one in their right mind will—”

“Thank you, hyung,” Kihyun interjects, “but you know as well as I that popularity counts for more than competency in these sorts of things. And, as much as I’d hate to admit that that beanpole beats me in anything, he’s ahead of me in popularity, for sure.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, hyung,” Jooheon is quick to assure. “You’re pretty popular with the girls, and your singing talents make you popular with the art crowd in general. Besides, Hyunwoo-hyung is always sure to get you the athletic vote.”

“Hoseok being on the enemy’s side is detrimental,” Kihyun comments, “and so is Minhyuk, for that matter. Their popularity combined runs the school, not to mention how popular _Hyungwon_ is just because of his looks.” Kihyun visibly cringes at saying his opponent’s name, and the others can’t help but chuckle at the typical reaction.

“Don’t worry about it,” Jooheon surmises, a comforting grin revealing his dimples. “You’ll win no matter what. We’ll make sure of it, won’t we Changkyunnie?”

“Mm,” Changkyun hums absentmindedly, not really paying attention to the conversation. He’s too busy watching three of his hyungs off in the lunch line, laughing about god-knows-what. He frowns, making a mental note to confront the tallest of the trio later about his true motives, and returns his attention to the friends at hand.

 

“I’m surprised you of all people are questioning my motives, Kkungie,” Hyungwon comments with a heightened brow. He sips on his Americano, watching his dongsaeng fidget nervously under the café table. He should’ve known this was what the younger had wanted to talk about when he’d proposed they hang out after school today…

“I just,” Changkyun sighs, unsure of how he should word it. “I wonder if your motives are truly the right ones.”

“Why?” Hyungwon questions. “It’s not as if I’ll win or anything.” Changkyun’s gaze falls to the table, and Hyungwon can’t help but lean forward in amusement. “What? Does _he_ think I’ll actually beat him?”

“Of course, he isn’t stupid,” Changkyun spits in defense, not really liking the oily expression on his hyung’s face. Hyungwon lurches back a bit, surprised by the maknae’s tone. “You know as well as anyone that when the popular kid runs for these things, they win. You _also_ know that you’re way more popular than Kihyun-hyung could ever hope to be, and that’s not even counting all the supporters Minhyuk and Hoseok-hyung could scrounge up for you.”

“Even if that is true,” Hyungwon sighs, unable to argue with the younger’s logic but not wanting to agree with it, either, “then I’ll just concede last minute. It isn’t as if I actually _want_ the position. I just wanted to piss him off.” Changkyun sighs in relief, glad that his worries were unfounded.

“Good,” he nods. “Don’t tell him I said this, but Kihyun-hyung doesn’t have much when it comes to a social life, because he spends so much time doing stuff like this. I… I didn’t want it taken away from him like this.” The older boy can’t help but smile affectionately at his dongsaeng’s easing worries.

 

After spending another hour at the café talking about all the other things that happened at school, Hyungwon walks home with a fresh Americano in his hands. He replays the maknae’s words in his head. He had never thought of Kihyun not having many friends, or much of a social life. But, now that he thinks about it, he’d never seen the older at an out-of-school party…

 _I’d always thought not many people liked him_ , Hyungwon thinks, _but I never thought it was that bad…_ It’s almost enough to make him feel bad for the older… almost.


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple weeks are utter hell for the poor maknae. It’s almost if he’s stuck between two divorcing parents, vying for his attention however they can while being at each other’s throats the majority of the time. He’s spread thin between them, helping out with speeches while doing his best to seem as unbiased as possible.

Meanwhile, the animosity between them seems to only worsen with every passing day. The whole school seems to wait with baited breath for their ultimate altercation. Which, they all believe, will be the one and only debate of the student election process.

But, it comes only three days before, in the musical hall.

 

Both had been putting up posters and schmoozing potential voters when it happened.

Kihyun’s blood boils in outrage and envy each time he glances over at his opponent. He can’t help but notice how many _more_ people are flocking him for those high-class buttons and overdone muffins... He’s sure Hyungwon had only paid for such things, whereas Kihyun had stayed up late into the night for the past three nights making such paraphernalia. He grits his teeth at the thought, the bags under his eyes feeling fifty times heavier than a second ago as he remembers all the things he still has to do before the debate.

 _Silver-spooned bastard is probably paying someone to write his speech for him, too_ , he mentally grumbles behind his cordial smile. A group of girls approaches him, and he makes sure to smile so wide his dimples show. He typically doesn’t resort to such tactics, but the situation, in his mind, is getting pretty dire…

According to the last poll Hyunwoo and Jooheon had conducted on his behalf a couple days ago, Hyungwon had won over him… and not by a slim margin, either. Kihyun’s been scrambling to make up the lost ground ever since.

But, the girls seem unfazed and pass by Kihyun without a second glance. Kihyun watches, silently seething as they go instead to Hyungwon. They bat their eyelashes and practically throw themselves at him. He’d find the sight funny if it didn’t mean the loss of votes that it does.

“Something wrong~?” Hyungwon asks tauntingly, noticing easily Kihyun’s souring mood when the girls leave. He smirks over at Kihyun, and the older just snaps.

“You’re just running to piss me off!!” he accuses, his voice raising three pitches in an instant. “Why even put forth so much effort for something so trite?!?!?!! Is your life really that empty???” Hyungwon blinks, seemingly unfazed by the outburst. What little people remain in the hall quickly scurry off, not feeling the need to stick around for such an altercation. They can just hear about it later.

“What’s the matter, _Kihyunnie_?” Hyungwon asks, an oily smirk spreading across his lips. “Afraid of a little competition?”

The younger’s words hit the nail right on the head, and it snaps the last bit of patience Kihyun has for him. He lets loose on Hyungwon, calling him every little thing he could think of. He doesn’t even realize how close he’d gotten to the taller, literally inches from his face, until a pair of arms is pulling him back. He’s dragged away from his opponent, positively shaking in rage.

Hyungwon’s calm veneer has been wiped away, as well, and he’s yelling back at Kihyun with red eyes. Kihyun hadn’t even noticed him screaming anything, too caught up in his own head to do so.

Kihyun slowly but surely begins to come out of his mental haze, and glances around to see the entire student body watching them with wide eyes and slack jaws. There’s a flash from the old camera the school uses for their newspaper photographs, and he catches sight of several phone lenses being pointed his way.

This sobers him up greatly, and the indignant fire within him dies. He lets himself be dragged off, completely ashamed by his own outburst.

He’s definitely lost the election now.

 

“I don’t think it was that bad,” Hyunwoo shrugs, chomping down on the third bowl of popcorn he’s received since arriving at Kihyun’s house. Jooheon had dragged him there after school, heart set on providing Kihyun with all the moral support he was sure to need after what had transpired. Kihyun, of course, had immediately begun to prepare snacks for them, and he’s just sat down now to ask them just what they’re doing in his house.

“You weren’t there, hyung,” Kihyun chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. Ever since they’d arrived, he’d been acting as if the whole thing didn’t affect him too much. But, Jooheon can see behind the thin veil, a skill he’d acquired throughout his years of knowing the older boy, and he can tell Kihyun’s been beating himself up about the whole thing ever since it’d happened.

“We’ve seen the videos, though,” Jooheon interjects, causing the older to completely freeze in his seat. “And, I gotta say, you aren’t really that—”

“There’s _videos_?” Kihyun interrupts, sounding absolutely appalled. “I didn’t know there was someone recording!!! God,” he mumbles, hiding his face in his hands tiredly, “I’ve definitely lost the election now…”

“I don’t think so,” Hyunwoo says plainly around a mouthful of food. “The most you said was stuff about how Hyungwon-ah isn’t qualified for the job, and how the student body would be better off with literally anyone else governing them. That you wouldn’t care so much if you were losing to a worthy competitor, but because it’s some rich spoiled brat who thinks of most of the student populous like a piece of gum on the bottom of his shoe, it angers you more than anything.”

Kihyun gulps loudly, unable to believe he’d said such things to the boy without even remembering doing so. A part of him wishes badly that he remembered, as it seems to have been the moment he’d been waiting for ever since that fateful day they’d met. It had finally been the opportunity where Kihyun told the boy what he truly thought about him… But, at the same time, he can’t deny the smallest flicker of guilt in his heart.

“So, don’t worry about it,” Jooheon assures him, patting Kihyun on the shoulder. The boy gives him a grateful smile, pushing his hair up out of his face.

He sure does hope they’re right…

 

Hyungwon enters his empty house with a sigh, kicking off his shoes at the door and dropping the bag by the door. He’d announce that he’s home, but there’s no one here to answer back. He goes over to the living room and drops down onto the couch, turning on the television as soon as his body hits the furniture. He blankly stares at the screen, his thoughts very much not following the program.

He replays the altercation he’d had with Kihyun over and over in his mind, remembering the look of absolute rage on the older boy’s face. He hadn’t realized Kihyun truly… _detested_ him so much. Sure, they’d been at each other’s throats for the past couple years, but Jesus, he hadn’t thought it was _that_ bad.

The boy turns on his side, a song from a drama blaring from the speakers through the dark room. He closes his eyes, deciding to try and take a nap and forget this awful day. But, when he closes his eyes, all he sees is the absolute hatred in Kihyun’s eyes from before.

Eventually, he just sighs in defeat and opens them again, staring at the pristine fabric of the couch, losing himself in his own thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Changkyun purposefully sits in the middle of the auditorium, hoping his hyungs see it as the neutral stance it is. His friends Hyunwoo and Jooheon sit on the right side, where Kihyun will be standing, while Minhyuk and Hoseok take their seats on Hyungwon’s side. The boy sinks low in his seat, recognizing many of his fellow classmates as they wander in and take seats on whichever candidate’s side they’ll be voting for. He can’t help but note how even they seem to be split up… He’d hoped the race wouldn’t be this close, though he’d also known such a hope to be fruitless.

It’s been a couple days since the blow-up, and Changkyun can’t be more grateful for the fact that this will finally be over. He’d wanted so desperately to go over with the others to check on Kihyun, but he had worried it’d make Hyungwon more upset. But, he couldn’t very well go over to Hyungwon’s for the very same reason, so there he sat, in his own home, wracked with guilt that he couldn’t comfort either of his friends. He sent them the identical text the next day expressing his worry for them.

Neither seemed upset with him for failing to show up in person, but he felt guilty all the same.

Jooheon stares over at him now with an accusatory gaze, his small eyes somehow reaching him all the way across the auditorium. He shivers at the glare, sinking down further in his seat. He’ll have some serious butt-kissing to do later to make up for not taking a side on the final day of this battle.

Luckily, the lights dim down, and he doesn’t have to deal with the silent persecution anymore. Their school principal comes out onstage, as well as a representative from the student body government, and they begin the yearly, long, tired, worn-out speech they give every year about the power of their voices as citizens and how important it is to participate in government affairs and yada yada yada.

Changkyun sighs as he props his feet up on the empty chair in front of him, having blocked this speech out of his memory every year, and for good reason. This was going to be a _long_ day.

 

Hyungwon watches backstage as the principal rattles on about civic duty, clutching his microphone tightly, He feels as if he’s about to vomit, or pass out… or quite possibly both. He remembers the ending speech he’d written and rattles it off mentally, silently mouthing the words. He hadn’t even wanted to win. But, after the fight he’d had with his opponent, he just wants to prove to others that he wasn’t some brat that got things handed to him.

Well, he actually was all of those things, but he still didn’t like the connotation of such accusations.

“Hey,” a painfully familiar voice greets, and Hyungwon doesn’t even turn fully towards it. He puts on his blank mask, though. Seeing Kihyun again only brings back all the pain he’d managed to squish down after the fight. Kihyun shuffles on his feet, his gaze faltering for a moment. “I just… wanted to apologize for everything I said the other day. I was upset and worn out, and I took it out on you. No one deserves to be spoken to like that, so I’m sorry.” He chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of his neck as he adds, “I really ought to control my temper better, I know.”

Hyungwon actually chuckles softly along with the older, smirking a little. Their eyes meet, and something feels different in the air. There’s not a drop of animosity, not a sliver of hatred… It’s so odd, yet so incredibly easy at the same time. So much easier than waiting with baited breath for the next fight, both boys think. Hyungwon even finds himself thinking of how pretty Kihyun’s smile, his real smile, is.

Suddenly, the fanfare goes off, and the principal is announcing the name of the two candidates. Hyungwon shakes himself free of such thoughts as the older struts out, waving to the crowd and hyping them up like an old pro. He takes his position behind his podium, and Hyungwon can see the relaxed ease the older has up on stage.

He then hums to himself, cocking his head to the side with the smallest of smiles. All his nervousness falls away, and he’s left with only one thing left to say in his mind now.

He saunters out onto the stage when called, waving to the crowd elegantly as he makes his way to his own podium.

The principal takes his seat at the judge’s panel, and the first question is asked. Kihyun makes an excellent point, claiming that school funding should be expected to cover all technology costs and not the students, and then it’s Hyungwon’s turn. He leans forward, testing out the mic shortly before offering the crowd a handsome smile.

“I’m dropping out of the race,” he says simply, placing the mic down on the podium and walking away without another word. The only sound in the auditorium is that of his shoes softly clacking against the stage as he goes, every mouth in that room agape in shock.

It takes the principal a full three minutes to grasp what’s going on, and that there’s no need for a debate any more. He scrambles back up, stumbling around his own words for a moment as he announces Kihyun the defacto winner of not only the debate, but of the election. Fanfare goes off once more, and a slew of backstage workers run out to congratulate the boy.

However, he doesn’t fully register what they say to him, staring after his ex-opponent dazedly.

The hell had brought that on???

 

He doesn’t see Hyungwon again until school lets out, which is odd considering how much they usually cross each other’s paths throughout the day. That had been an outright pain to Kihyun before and he’d cherish a day when Hyungwon would duck out of school, but today it felt odd. After what had happened at the debate, that moment they’d shared…

 _No moment_ , Kihyun mentally argues back. _There was absolutely no moment, not at all. I most definitely did not begin swooning at how he was staring at me. He’s still a pretentious brat who I hate, plain and simple…_

He closes his locker with a definitive slam at that, and makes his way towards the front of the school. He takes the back stairwells, not eager to run into any more avid supporters that he _knows_ had been planning to vote for Hyungwon up until the younger’s big stunt.

That’s when he sees him, taking down campaign posters in an abandoned corner of the school, a faint smile playing across his thick lips. There’s a window just beside him, and sunlight falls through it to land ever so attractively across the underclassman’s face. It’s almost like a scene out of a drama, and it causes Kihyun to pause mid-step.

Hyungwon turns slightly, as if having heard him, and his smile grows. It seems so natural of a reaction, and it causes Kihyun’s heart to skip a beat. Which then brings on utter confusion for the older, because why the hell would he react in such a way to this lanky, silver-spooned, beautiful, aggravating boy?

_Wait, beautiful??_

“I guess I should congratulate you,” Hyungwon says softly, tearing Kihyun from his thoughts, “but, seeing as how I practically gave you the win and all…” He laughs softly to himself at the tease, and Kihyun feels as if he should be mad… but he isn’t. In fact, he’s laughing along _with_ the boy. What the hell???

“Yeah, well,” Kihyun shrugs, “I was going to win anyway, so…” He drifts off, unsure of how to finish his own statement. Silence falls between them, and Kihyun feels almost pressured to continue the conversation. Hyungwon merely hums at the older’s words and begins to walk away, and Kihyun begins to panic. He doesn’t want this moment of peace to end, and he has a feeling it will if he lets Hyungwon leave now.

“Um, Hyungwon-ah,” Kihyun calls out, stepping down from the stairs to stand on the same platform as him. Hyungwon turns around, a curious light to his round eyes. “There’s going to be a party at my place this weekend to celebrate the election… Did you want to come? You can even bring Hoseok-sunbae and Minhyuk-ah, if you want.” He adds the last bit quickly, scrambling to think of ways to just have Hyungwon come.

He has no idea why he’s hell-bent all of a sudden on this, or why he’s so utterly elated when Hyungwon actually grins and nods at the invitation.

“I’d love to,” Hyungwon replies, voice genuinely interested. “Just ask for my number from Kyunnie and text me the details. Okay?” Kihyun nods, and finally lets Hyungwon go on his way.

He remains on the stairwell for a few more moments, trying to make sense of what’s just transpired.


	6. Chapter 6

“Ummmm, no. Not happening.”

Hyungwon sighs in exasperation, pouting a bit to try and sway his hyungs to change their minds. He’s just told them about the invitation he’d received earlier, and Minhyuk seems absolutely appalled.

“Like I would want to go to that munchkin’s house,” Minhyuk snorts. His sneer turns into a curious sort of stare as he adds, “What happened between you two behind that curtain today? I figured the debate would be a bloodbath, like the rest of the school, but instead you throw in the towel? And now he’s inviting us all to a party?? Did you two make out or something?”

Hoseok chokes on his drink at the accusation, drawing the attention of a few nearby café customers, while Hyungwon only gives Minhyuk an unamused glare.

“Nothing happened…” Hyungwon answers slowly. “He just apologized for the other day in the hall.” He takes a sip from his own drink as if it isn’t a big deal, though really he takes it to have a reason to swallow down the ball of guilt that suddenly rises at the slight fib. Of course, he’d _technically_ told the truth, but it still feels like a lie, because it very much is a big deal to him.

But, Minhyuk doesn’t need to know that.

“Yoo Kihyun apologized?” Hoseok asks as he regains some semblance of composure. “Wow, that _never_ happens…” He then pauses, as if thinking. “Will Kkungie be at the party?” Hyungwon nods, and Hoseok immediately turns in his seat to make a plea. “ _Pleeeaaaase_ , Minhyukkie~? Surely it won’t be so bad… You can even mess up his bathroom cabinets, if you want.”

Minhyuk hums, as if intrigued by the notion, and Hyungwon merely watches the scene wondering if Hoseok had forgotten he’s the hyung, not Minhyuk… He doesn’t outwardly question it, though, as this is pretty typical for the eldest in their trio.

“Hyunwoo-sunbae is sure to be there, too…” Hyungwon adds in a low mumble, and he can tell by the shift of light in Minhyuk’s eyes that he’s won. He smirks victoriously over at Hoseok, who beams delightedly at Minhyuk and leans over to hug him tight. Minhyuk releases a defeated sigh, and gives Hyungwon a ‘this better be worth it’ glare. The youngest of the three gives only a small nod, having no doubt in his mind that it most definitely will be…

 

“Congratulations, hyung~!” Jooheon compliments, hugging Kihyun round the neck. Kihyun chuckles softly, patting his dongsaeng on the head before pulling back.

“I knew you’d win,” Hyunwoo says softly, giving the victor a proud father-like grin. The newly-reelected student body president feels a swell of pride rise up within him, and he straightens up his posture to show it.

“Typical victor’s party at my place!” he informs the two as they walk off, in the direction of their homes. They give a single hum of acknowledgment, and Kihyun smiles to himself before starting off in the opposite direction, to his own home.

“Hyung!” a familiar voice calls breathily, causing Kihyun to stop and turn round to see Changkyun sprinting towards him. Kihyun chuckles warmly, the blush spreading across the underclassman’s chubby cheeks making him seem all the cuter.

“I just wanted to congratulate you now,” Changkyun says as he slows to a stop. “I, um… I don’t know if I’ll make it to your party this time…” He bites on his lower lip, seeming to refuse to meet Kihyun’s gaze as the older pouts confusedly.

“But I was hoping you’d come…” he murmurs, his voice soaked in disappointment to try and guilt the younger into changing his mind.

“I know,” Changkyun all but whines, shuffling on his feet, “but I wanna check on Wonnie-hyung to make sure he’s alright… I don’t want him to be alone right now, and Hoseok and Minhyuk-hyung are always the worst at figuring out how to console Wonnie-hyung—”

“Hyungwon-ssi will be alone?” Kihyun asks, curiosity overtaking his voice. “What about his parents? I’m sure his mom will know what to do to help him out.”

“Um,” Changkyun mutters, unsure if he should give the older this much information. But, he knows it isn’t in Kihyun’s character to use such sensitive intel against someone, so he figures it’s okay. “Wonnie-hyung lives alone… His parents are always out of town for business. You… didn’t know that?” Kihyun shakes his head, his brow furrowing in confusion. Changkyun releases a small breath, hoping he hasn’t just committed a major breach of Hyungwon’s trust. But, a lot of the girls know about it at the school, hence their continued fascinate with him, so surely it’ll be okay.

“Well,” Kihyun says slowly, as if thinking carefully, “I wouldn’t worry about it too much. I invited Hyungwon-ssi to the party, so he and his cronies will probably show.”

“Really??” Changkyun asks, sounding as if someone had shown him undeniable proof of Santa Claus’s existence. Kihyun can’t help but give a small laugh as he nods. “Oh, well then I’ll be able to come. Never mind, hyung~! I’ll see you later!” He then gives the older a quick hug before scurrying off in the direction the others had gone.

Kihyun turns back in the previous direction and walks slowly home, thinking about how lonely Hyungwon must be living alone like that… And, as far as Kihyun can tell, he really only considers Hoseok, Minhyuk, and Changkyun as real friends. He has no girlfriend or boyfriend to speak of… That could be why Hyungwon’s always late to everything, and so closed-off from everyone.

A chill sets in on Kihyun’s heart, and he pulls his jacket tighter around himself. He had never realized there could be a legitimate reason for the younger boy’s behavior.

 

Hyungwon bolts awake that night in a sweat. He can feel the blush rising on his cheeks, and he releases a shaky breath. He licks his plump lips once, the taste of the other boy still on them.

Visions of Kihyun dance in the forefront of his mind. Wonderful visions, visions of them laughing together, hanging out like true friends… kissing like it’s the most natural thing in the world…

His heart hammers hard in his chest, threatening to break free and run to find the boy in his dreams.

 _What the hell??_ Hyungwon silently demands, utterly confused. _This has gotta be some kind of mistake. I can’t possibly…_ like _Yoo Kihyun… Not that sorry, pretty, aggravating, adorable excuse for a hyung. Shit, I mean sunbae! Excuse for a sunbae!!!_

Hyungwon sighs out in aggravation, wiping at his face with his long fingers. He feels betrayed by himself, as this is most certainly not supposed to happen. But, even as he tries to silently deny his own feelings, he remembers how nice it had felt to speak with the older behind the curtain before. How _easy_ it had been to _not fight…_ He recalls that all too pretty smile the older had had, and finds himself wanting to see it again…

 

Across town, Kihyun lies awake as well, though he hadn’t even managed to get to sleep in the first place. He stares at the wall beside his bed, thinking deeply about that certain underclassman who’s always infuriated him to his very core. Yet, for the first time since meeting him, the mere notion of Chae Hyungwon doesn’t anger him in the slightest.

He’s gotta admit, it’s a nice change…


	7. Chapter 7

That Friday night, Kihyun’s parents willingly clear out of the house to give their son free reign over the house. If it were literally anyone else asking for such a privilege, they’d say no in a heartbeat. But, Kihyun is responsible. Kihyun is trustworthy. Kihyun knows how to handle his peers, and his entire class looks up to and respects him. Of course he wouldn’t do anything foolish in their absence.

So, once they leave for the weekend to visit some relatives, Kihyun sends the green light to his closest friends, and Jooheon’s knocking on his front door practically seconds later. The other two stand behind him, backpacks slung over their shoulders.

Kihyun flings the door open, grinning excitedly as he steps to the side to let them in. Jooheon steps close to him, eyes scanning their surroundings suspiciously despite the house being empty aside from them. He then slings his bag to the front and reaches slowly into it, pulling out a bottle of brown liquid for everyone to peek at.

“I’ve got the goods…” is all he says. Kihyun bursts out into a high-pitched, yelp of a laugh resembling a hyena, causing Jooheon to beam proudly from ear to ear.

“Take it all down to the basement,” Kihyun instructs them upon sobering up a bit. “The usual table should be fine.” Jooheon nods dutifully and grabs Changkyun by the arm, pulling him towards the typical party room. Hyunwoo follows behind, a dopey, father-like smile pulling at his lips. Kihyun sighs heavily, returning to the kitchen to resume food preparations.

He’s got a shit-ton of cooking to do, and he’s really feeling the pressure this party for everything to be perfect. He tells himself it’s because the entire school will be there, despite that being the typical turn-out for his victory parties, but he nags himself from the back of his mind about the _real_ reason.

He can’t let Hyungwon eat sub-par food tonight. It’s his first time coming over to Kihyun’s house, after all. He’s gotta have a great first impression… Not that he cares what Hyungwon thinks of him or his house, or his cooking for that matter. Nope. Not at all…

 

It isn’t hard to figure out which house is Kihyun’s. As soon as Hyungwon and his friends turn down the end of the street, they can hear the base beat thumping through the road. There are kids pouring into a single house about midway down the street, and cars line the road on both sides.

“Guess we don’t need Changkyunnie’s directions anymore,” Minhyuk comments, sounding slightly amused as he slides his phone into his pocket.

“It’s a good thing we didn’t drive,” Hoseok mutters, pulling his coat tighter round himself. Hyungwon only hums in reply, his eyes flicking with an unreadable light. Minhyuk shares a knowing smirk with the older boy, though Hoseok seems more confused than anything.

Hyungwon then starts off at a brisker pace than before, his long legs carrying him at a pace which his friends have to lightly jog to keep up with. Though he’d never admit it in a million years, he’s more than a little excited about this.

 

Kihyun’s too busy playing the role of charismatic host to notice all the people pouring in and out of his own home. He’s grown deaf to the music long ago, and is just trying to make sure the snack table doesn’t run empty. Someone ordered pizza only an hour ago, and it was devoured within three seconds of its arrival.

Tomorrow, he won’t regret anything, but right now he’s questioning just why he’d even thought to do this in the first place. He’s a panicked mess, no thoughts of fun or relaxing within his mind.

But, all that changes when a hush falls over the masses.

“Is that…?”

“What’s he _doing_ _here_?”

“Is he crashing?”

“Obviously. There’s no way Kihyun-sunbae would invite him.”

Kihyun doesn’t even have to look to see who it is they’re talking about in such low voices. He sets down the empty bowl in his hands, deciding for once to let someone else get the refill, and makes his way to the staircase. He meets the newly-arrived guest halfway, extending a hand and easily putting on his most disarming smile, dimples and all.

“I’m glad you could make it, Hyungwon-ah.”

Hyungwon chuckles softly, taking Kihyun’s hand and shaking it once.

“Thanks for the invite, I’m glad I could make it.”

The crowd below them slowly starts back up their own conversations, though now they’re all about one thing, and one thing only. Kihyun and Hyungwon’s hands remain clasped together, neither seeming to notice such a detail that has everyone chatting up a storm. Something unspoken passes between them, and Kihyun’s eyes twinkle with an unreadable light. Minhyuk and Hoseok stand by for a second, then two, before Minhyuk gets bored with the situation.

“Um,” Minhyuk suddenly interrupts, “sorry, but is Hyunwoo-sunbae here?”

“By the drinks and food,” Kihyun tells him, still looking only at Hyungwon. He’d never noticed how utterly _pretty_ his eyes are before… Minhyuk mumbles a word of gratitude before pushing passed them and down to search for the one person he wants to see… and flirt with… and possibly make out with… and hopefully bond with on a more… _intimate_ level~

“W-What about Changkyunnie?” Hoseok asks, taking Minhyuk’s lead. This time Kihyun does look away from Hyungwon, though doesn’t drop his hand. An action that doesn’t go unnoticed by the younger…

“He and Jooheonney should be starting their rap show any minute now,” Kihyun replies, giving Hoseok a relaxing smile. “They should be in the living room. You should go. He’s been asking about you for the past hour.”

“R-Really??” Hoseok stammers out. Kihyun nods once, and that’s all Hoseok needs to hear. He whirls about and sprints back up the stairs, his eyes aglow. Kihyun chuckles under his breath, glancing over at Hyungwon with an almost conspiratory smirk.

“Not really,” Kihyun reveals, earning a burst of laughter from his dongsaeng. The sound is music to Kihyun’s ears, and he can’t help but chuckle a little himself. He lowers their hands, but doesn’t pull away. His thumb begins to run over Hyungwon’s thin knuckles, and Hyungwon feels as if the wind is knocked out of him.

His heartbeat picks up, and his palms begin to sweat. He licks his lips nervously, remembering his dream from nights before… and how it’s been the only thing he could dream of all week…

“Do you wanna go talk somewhere?” Kihyun asks suddenly, pulling Hyungwon from his thoughts. The younger nods before he even thinks about it, and Kihyun turns to pull him up the stairs behind him. As they go through the ground level, sounds of a furious hip hop song bombard his ears, and he turns to just catch sigh of Jooheon and Changkyun putting on a concert of sorts… and Hoseok sitting in the front row with stars in his eyes.

For the first time since meeting the boy, Hyungwon begins to fathom just what that could feel like. He glances back to Kihyun as they start up the stairs to the second floor, and he chews on his bottom lip thoughtfully. Just what could he say to this boy he’s been fighting with for the past three years? ‘Hey, I like you and have wet dreams about you, so instead of talking can we make out?’ Yeah, no. That’s completely ridiculous.

They come to a stop in the hall, at the third door on the left, and Kihyun releases Hyungwon’s hand to pull a single silver key from his back pocket. Hyungwon raises up a single brow confusedly, and the older boy turns, smirking as if he can hear the silent question.

“I’m not having drunk strangers make out—or even screw—in my bedroom, Hyungwonnie,” he explains. “That’s just… disgusting.” A shudder goes through him at this, and Hyungwon can’t help but give a small laugh at how serious he is. He does his best to ignore how familiar it feels for Kihyun to refer to him as ‘Hyungwonnie’, and hopes that Kihyun continues to call him as such. It’s so much closer than Hyungwon-ah, he can’t help but feel a glimmer of hope from hearing it.

And that’s not even to mention what he feels when he realizes Kihyun has just admitted that they’re going _to his bedroom ohmygod_.

He pulls Hyungwon in and locks the door behind them, muttering some excuse about not wanting to be interrupted by drunk sophomores looking for a private room, and gestures for Hyungwon to take a seat. He does so, going over to the only piece of furniture in Kihyun’s room—his bed—and perches himself on the edge of it. Kihyun joins him, sitting so close their thighs brush together. He stares at the place they touch, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

“I know this will probably repulse you,” Kihyun says after a breath of silence, “but I’d like to call a truce between us. I realized something the other day behind that curtain, and it’s that I’m so _tired_ of fighting with you, Hyungwonnie. It isn’t healthy for either of us at this point.”

“I agree,” Hyungwon answers after a moment, lifting his gaze to meet Kihyun’s slightly-surprised eyes. “In fact, I’d prefer it if we were b—friends… Just friends.”

 _Good save, Chae_ , Hyungwon tells himself sarcastically, watching carefully how the older boy’s mental wheels start turning. _Really, that was the smoothest save in all the world. There’s absolutely no way he’d notice it…_

It’s almost as if it happens in slow-motion then. A smirk makes its way across Kihyun’s sweet lips, and an eyebrow quirks up in a knowing smirk. Something flickers in his eyes as he begins to lean in closer, causing Hyungwon’s already-racing heart to practically jump from his chest. He comes so close Hyungwon can feel the older’s breath on his ear, and he almost yelps at the sensation.

 _God_ , he mentally chastises, _you’re no better than some freshman girl… Get a hold of yourself man._

“Sounds good to me, Wonnie~”

Hyungwon’s practically shaking when Kihyun pulls away, and Kihyun can’t help but think that this night has turned most interesting indeed.


	8. Epilogue

“Come on, Wonnie, I’m not having you make me late on the last day of school,” Kihyun nags, tugging his dongsaeng away from his front door. Hyungwon chuckles fondly as Kihyun drags him away from his own apartment. His eyes shine fondly at the newly-acquired nickname, considering it as a poetic symbol for how far they’ve come throughout the school year.

Of course, he’s a hopeless sap as far as Kihyun is concerned, so it could very well just be him.

“It isn’t like they can start the assembly without you, hyung,” Hyungwon sighs loudly, quickening his pace despite his relaxed tone. “You’re giving the opening speech, for god’s sake.”

“I’m not going to make everyone wait,” Kihyun fires back, his voice sounding slightly tense. “Besides, decorations still have to be put up, and the sound check still has to be done one last time, and—”

“Hey,” Hyungwon interrupts, pulling hard on Kihyun’s hand to make him stop mid-step. Kihyun does so, his frantic gaze settling hesitantly on Hyungwon’s shoulder. Hyungwon chuckles fondly, hooking the index finger of his free hand under the shorter’s chin and forcing him to look him in the eye. “Everything will be fine… You’ve totally aced every salutary speech you’ve given up ‘till now, and this year won’t be any different.” He chuckles lightly then, shrugging. “Well, I mean, with one exception. _This_ year I’ll be in the front row, center-stage, to cheer you on.”

Kihyun visibly relaxes, the light in his eyes shifting to adoration as a faint smile flickers across his lips. He leans up on his tiptoes to give Hyungwon a quick peck on the lips before releasing a long sigh.

“Thank you, Wonnie,” he says, his voice dripping with genuine gratitude. Hyungwon hums in reply, as if it were absolutely nothing in the world, and nods towards the path ahead. Kihyun turns to continue leading them to school, though this time at a much slower pace.

Hyungwon glances up at the sky as they walk, unable to wipe the silliest of grins off his face. On mornings like this, when Kihyun goes very out of his way to walk with him to school and the sun is shining and the warmth of spring surrounds them, he thinks he wouldn’t change anything. Sometimes, when he and Kihyun are hanging out watching dramas, that he would’ve liked to skip all that time fighting just to get where they are sooner.

But, honestly, he wouldn’t ever want to change a single thing about their past, because it only makes their present all the sweeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everyone, for joining me on this journey~! Every comment, hit, and kudo gave me the strength to go on, and I couldn't be more grateful~ ;-;
> 
> I hope you all like how it turned out~ Please don't hesitate to tell me what yout think, as your comments help me stay on-track with creating content that you guys want~
> 
> Thanks again for reading! I love you guys, and I'll see y'all in the next fic~! <333


	9. A/N

Hey guys~!

I hope this note finds you all in good health and having a fantastic New Year's Day, as I have some exciting news!!

I had a lot of fun writing this fic, as it isn't only one of my fav ships, but also the dynamics were just fun to work with.

Sooooo, with that said, I have begun a sequel to this work!!! It's entitled 'Meant to Be', and the first chapter is up and ready for all you lovelies to read~

I hope y'all enjoy! Warning: there is is going to be some Real Angst Levels in the sequel, as opposed to this one

You have been warned, heheehee~

Love y'all, and I'll see you all in the next fic~! <333

**Author's Note:**

> Second request filled by Druekee's and mine budding new project: https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/ where anon asked for an enemies to lovers kiwon fic~
> 
> Visit us anytime to request any fic you'd like~! (You may leave it as anon if it's a bit embarrassing~)
> 
> Also check out our Collections page on AO3! We also accept requests through their, just check out the info to see how ^^* http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MX_Fic_Request_Forum


End file.
